


The Storm

by Groot_the_tree



Series: One word prompts [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Jim Moriarty Lives, Jim Moriarty is a Little Shit, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Not Really Character Death, POV Sebastian Moran, Poor Sebastian, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: The fall and Sebastian's view throughout, from Jim's plans through to the end, whatever that end may be.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Series: One word prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887325
Kudos: 16





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> One word prompt "Storm".

To Sebastian it only made sense with the rain started pouring from the sky followed by the distant rumble of thunder. 

The day had finally come, Jim had texted him simply   
‘It’s time.  
-JM’

He knew what that meant. Today was going to be the day that this stupid game with Holmes would be over and their lives could finally go back to normal. Or better than they used to be without the looming threat of the man always hanging over him.

So it was with excitement that Sebastian grabbed his bag and went to his position where Jim had said he would be needed. He knew that one of his pistols was in Jim’s position and felt safer because of it. No matter what happened, the man would be safe and had a way to protect himself. 

He traveled across the city, positioned near Scotland Yard, while he would prefer being closer to where Jim was he knew this wasn’t likely. Jim had decided he needed his best sniper to be the one after the detective, it would take skill to get a shot on him and then to escape quickly enough to not get caught and Sebastian had to agree with him that he was right. 

So it was here that he sat up and waited for the signal to either shoot or leave. Two texts meant to shoot, one was that the job was over and leave. 

It felt like hours later that he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and when the one was all he received, he packs up his gun, grabs his bag, and leaves for home, expecting to meet Jim there. 

The house was empty, Jim was nowhere to be seen and Sebastian just assumes that he arrived first so he goes to the kitchen to start on dinner, excited at first at the prospect of his boss coming back and what it would mean. Sherlock was out of the way, there would be no more long games and distractions, no more jealousy.

But then Sebastian had finished cooking and Jim still wasn’t back. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, wondering if the text he received was something different from what he expected it to be. 

It was far from anything he would have thought.   
‘Boss is dead. Holmes caught on. Cleanup team sent to Barts.   
-RE’ 

Sebastian read the words over and over trying to see if there was a secret message, if it might have meant something different but it was clear. What kind of message could be hidden in the text? And ‘Boss is dead’ is clear enough. Sebastian felt his legs going weak and did what he could think of. He started running from the house, from everything. 

He never was good in these situations, no matter how many people he lost. And he’s lost enough to have tested that theory. 

The emotions inside him were too much but at the same time, he felt numb, as though there was nothing left in his life, no reason left to live.

He runs until he realizes where he is, standing at Barts. For a moment he thinks about going in, wreaking havoc and going out in a way Jim was sure to hate but what did that matter? Jim is dead and then Sebastian would be too. But still, even now, he couldn’t bring himself to do something Jim wouldn’t approve of, not yet anyway. 

Standing in the road, it starts pouring rain and within seconds he was drenched. The thunder was a bit of a surprise, something that didn’t typically happen in London but he took little notice, still staring at the building in front of him. 

It was a moment later that everything seemed to decide to come out of him, with a scream he started punching the building, wanting to feel something. There was little about the sight that seemed out of place, people broke down outside of hospitals all the time but as he continued on, people inside heard and ran out, pulling him away from the wall and he collapses onto the ground, crying hard. It no longer mattered who saw him or who was around, someone was talking to him, he was aware of that but he couldn’t make himself care. Jim was gone and all he wanted was to be gone as well. How dare Jim think he could do this alone without him? 

He couldn’t and wouldn’t. As he continues crying he’s vaguely aware of a needle going into his leg and quickly feeling more and more tired until there was nothing but black all around him. 

When he woke up again, it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes that he was out, he was in the back seat of a car, laying down, looking around, the inside seemed familiar, somewhere he had been before. 

It takes a moment before everything starts coming back to him from before he was knocked out. Jim, the roof, he was dead, his life was over and he had nothing left to live for. Jim was dead. 

But if that was true then who was it driving the car? 

“Did you really think I had died and just left you like that, Tiger?” Jim asks from the front, looking in the mirror back at him, smirking. “I thought you’d last at least a day before making some big public fool of yourself like that. I must remember for the future I can’t leave you alone.” 

Sebastian stares at him, wondering if he was really there or just something Sebastian was imagining. He reaches forward, laying his hand on Jim’s arm just to see. 

Jim’s eyes go to the hand on his arm for a moment before returning to the road, he allows the touch, for now, not shaking him off. “Yes, yes, I’m here, Sebastian.” He assures him with a roll of his eyes. “And now we’re going somewhere away from here where we’ll be safe. Now get your hand off me, I have driving to do.” 

Sebastian pulls his hand away, sitting back in the seat, a small smile on his face.


End file.
